greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Dora and the Lost City of Gold is a 2019 American fantasy-comedy adventure film directed by James Bobin. It is a live-action adaptation of Nickelodeon and Nick Jr.'s television series Dora the Explorer. It stars Isabela Moner as the title character, with Eugenio Derbez, Michael Peña, Eva Longoria, and Danny Trejo in supporting roles. A live-action Dora the Explorer adaption was announced in 2017, and Moner was cast in the titular role in May 2018. The remaining cast members were hired throughout the rest of the summer and fall, and filming took place from August to December 2018 in Australia. The film was theatrically released in the United States on August 9, 2019, by Paramount Pictures. Why It Rocks #It is considered the ultimate in adventure film parodies. #Dora is the most adorable protagonist, as she becomes a very happy teenage tomboy. #Both James Bobin and Nicholas Stoller decided it will be funnier to turn a preschool-oriented television program into a PG-rated comedy film. #Unlike the Dora the Explorer TV series, this film is more entertaining, as it perfectly aimed towards pre-teens and young teens. #The film is very self-aware, addressing things in the Dora cartoon in a very humorous way, such as Dora's know-it-all personality and the fake interactivity is also hilarious. It's one of the live-action Nickelodeon films that didn't fail miserably. #Isabella Moner does a great job as Dora, and Dora is surprisingly entertaining in the movie. #Great acting overall. #The CGI-animation on Boots and Swiper is impressive, going for a cartoony look that resembles the show but also managing to look realistic. #It harkens back to 80s adventure movies, especially The Goonies. #It has a nice animation sequence where It goes back to show animation. #The opening sequence recreates the show and the way it is revealed to be Dora and Diego pretending is funny. #The character interactions are great, with Dora's know it all and annoying personality allowing for some great character moments. #Dora develops as the film progresses, as she starts off resembling her animated counterpart in a parody like way but then becomes more accepted by her classmates as the film progresses. #While the movie parodies the source material, it also caters to the people who grew up with it via some great references. #Several funny moments. #The gross-out jokes are also funny, including the quicksand scene. #Benicio Del Toro as Swiper is a perfect casting choice, and while his role in the film is limited he is entertaining. #Memorable characters, including Boots the Monkey, and the anti-hero Swiper the Fox. #Brilliant story. #For a PG-rating, it could be more adventurous, but more slapsticky than a TV series. #Tons of hilarious action. #Boots' personality is very funny. #The jungle settings are pure wild. #Tons of good references, especially from the Indiana Jones franchise. #The special effects are very realistic for the 2019 standards. Bad Qualities # Sometimes the actors can overact. # The twist villain cliche is used. # Surprisingly poor marketing that caused many people to think that it was gonna stink. Category:2010s films Category:Adventure films Category:Live-action films Category:Comedy films Category:Paramount films Category:Family films Category:Children movies Category:Decent Films Category:Based on television Category:Nickelodeon Films